


Craving

by AyuDev



Series: Boy Next Door [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande also has huge hands, Akande is definitely packing heat, Anal Sex, Backstage blow jobs, Dick drunk, Dildos, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Thank you doomcio discord, The small boy can take it, Vibrators, after show blow job, craving that huge dick, drool, sex so good one passes out after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Lucio sees Doomfist, and definitely doesn't tell anyone what he thinks of the seven foot giant of man.





	Craving

He had no idea that this would be how Doomfist would find out about his thoughts. Most would run at the sight of the, much larger man, but something drew the man to the DJ's attention. 

He didn’t know what it was, but whenever his team would discuss anything involving him, he would almost get antsy. Lucio couldn’t honestly tell anyone what he was thinking, no not even Hana. They were enemies, with no way of the feelings being returned or released. 

But the first time they laid eyes on each other, his heart was a beating drum, but not of fear. When the larger man pinned him to the wall, it wasn’t a fight or flight response, but he had to stifle a more… lewd response. He had laughed instead, but once again…

Not of fear. More like he wanted to seduce the larger man, a dark smile painting the DJ's features. The man just stared at him as his song slowly healed him of any injuries Doomfist caused while he pinned Lucio. It was only a few moments of the frog boy holding back every thought and action, that he heard the familiar sound of D.Va's mech, she was close. 

Without warning, he used his amplifier to push the bigger man back, as he crossfaded to his song of speed, and bolted. He had been that close, and no fear was found in him, except for the fear of being caught. 

But caught doing what? As long as he didn’t act on the urge, he would be fine.

His body began craving things. Bigger things. The toys he had, just weren’t enough. Cursing himself, he had to discreetly buy more, all without anyone finding them. His bathroom cabinet would suffice, he thought. No one went to his place outside of the base, let alone check the cabinets in there. He bit his lip hard when he found one that vibrated. 

It would seem someone noticed his extreme lack of fear for Doomfist, it seemed anything involving that man, it was instantly handed to the medic. They never fought, it seemed more like a tango, would he grab Lucio, or would the DJ escape with a nod, wink, and a playful gesture. Most of the time it would be the escaping DJ that Hana noticed, she never noticed the bigger man go after him quite like he did everyone else. 

"Something's up." She sat across from him.

"He’s fun to bug. Everyone else fears him, and yet here I am. Don’t think the big boy is used to that Hana…" he played cool as he assumed she didn’t see through him.

And she didn’t, thank goodness. His body finally took to the new pieces, it always took a few minutes for his hole to take it all in, but moans filled the small room. Fuck it felt good, turning the vibrations on sent him immediately into an intense orgasm the first attempt. The next few tries, Lucio held his own, longer intervals each time, but with his prostate being damn near slammed against by the thick vibrator, he never lasted too long. 

The next time they tangoed, the younger man was finally caught, and slammed against the wall in a small room. Gunshots could be heard outside the room, but the DJ looked Doomfist dead in those yellow eyes, and smirked. 

"A little harder next time, hey big boy…" he started, still catching his breath, "if you’re trying to kill me, you need go harder…" 

His feet no longer touched the ground. Luckily his bottom half was covered by the mechanical features of the skates, because Lucio knew he was aroused. He could feel it against the metal. He hadn’t realized how close they were until he, once again, used his sonic amplifier. Doomfist recovered a lot quicker than last time. The gap between them wasn’t big enough, unless he got his mind out of the danger zone for, more than five seconds. 

"Do you have a death wish, Dos Santos?" Hearing that deep, velvety voice say his last name had him whip his head around so fast, he almost got slight whiplash.

"Death is not on the menu, unfortunately for you…" Lucio chuckled as he skated backwards. If he was as forceful in bed, then maybe it was a death wish, but his body didn’t care, and neither did he. He wanted that man, but definitely not here. "Maybe wait until after my show this Friday..." 

Turning around, he didn’t dare say anything further. Nor did he look back. Had he just asked THEEE Doomfist out? Was he out of his goddamn mind? The DJ bounced back to the Korean gamer as she patiently waited for the explanation. 

"What took you so long, Luci?" She nudged him on the shoulder. 

He wasn’t going to tell her about the arousal that still hung around underneath his gear. Definitely wasn't going to talk about his heart rate sky rocketing at the thought of Doomfist approaching him after a show, when his hormones really spiked. "Another run, except this time he was quicker, but luckily for me, I have this…" he smirked as he gestured to the sonic amplifier. 

Hana giggled, they high fived each other and then made their way back to the others. 

Friday seemed to just speed towards his existence. He did some research to find out Doomfist's name: Akande Ogundimu. Would he call him by his first name, or last? Depends on how quickly he wanted to embrace death, he figured. 

Akande rolled off his lips that night so smoothly. He cursed himself for it, but thanked himself for not using them on base because…

That would cause a problem or several. He would rather not cause more problems than his body already was. The sensation of his lower half vibrating even after he turned it off, that alone made him hard again. Keeping it inside, he rolled his hips as a hand gripped his own cock hard. Without the vibrations it took a little longer, but with something rubbing his prostate and his hand on his throbbing erection, it wasn’t too long before he reached his second orgasm that morning. 

Stopping before round three took hold, he then had a shower. Cleaning himself, and the toy. He was far too excited and he knew it. 

That night, his DJing had everyone screaming for an encore. He had damn near forgot about his proposal with the much larger man until he was slammed against a wall backstage. His heart jumped out of his chest. 

"Like I said, if you wanna do damage, you have to do it harder, Akande~♡" 

The larger man froze. His yellow eyes staring deep into Lucio's very soul. 'This is it, this is how I die…' He contemplated why his life wasn’t flashing before his eyes, until he felt something hard against his lips. 

Wait… what?

He bit the older man's lip as a knee slid between the DJ's legs, holding him in the position. Oh god, he was hard again, and that tongue was hot inside his mouth. He was hot and bothered, and that was before Akande decided to pin him. Was this really happening? 

His team was going to kill him. If Akande didn’t wreck him tonight, his team would later. Moaning in the other male's mouth, he felt those large hands slide under his shirt, while his mouth lightly kissed his neck. 

"Goddamn…" he gasped as Akande bit his neck. "Please don’t stop…" 

"Then keep quiet, Dos Santos…"

The chance of them being caught was far more exciting than he ever imagined. It felt so good to be at the mercy of this man. His hips rolled against the leg keeping him there, and big hands immediately stopped Lucio's hips from moving. 

"I mean… we could go elsewhere if you’re that worried, big boy…" he continued to taunt him as those eyes stared into his helpless gaze once more.

"Someone seems awfully needy…"

Oh gawd, he was. So needy, it was why he had the supplies he did, it was the same reason he damn near went into round three this morning. His body craved something, and he had no idea why or how. Biting his lip, Lucio held his gaze as Akande's lips crashed against his own as he felt a hand gingerly brush against his, very hard, cock. 

"You could do anything here, but I will not guarantee silence…" he whispered as he noticed his own quickened breath intakes. He tilted his head to give Akande a bit more access, and a hot tongue glided along his neck up to the lobe of his ear, playfully biting. 

"Beg for it, Dos Santos…" those words made him melt in the man's hands. One hand held both his hips in place, while the other just lightly played with the hardened nipples under the fabric. "I want to hear the DJ beg. I want to see how well you do here." 

Noticing his hands were both free, he took a deep breath and grabbed the huge clothed cock in front of him. "You want me to beg… then let me show you what I can do on my knees…" he moaned every word as he let his finger gingerly glide along the head. It didn’t take the Doomfist very long to take the hint, first removing his hand from the smaller male's hips, then slowly letting his leg slide out from between the other male's. 

"Show me, Dos Santos…" 

The world around them did not exist as Lucio pulled the larger man's pants down just far enough to expose the massive dick before him. Could he take that in his mouth? He had practiced at home, would he attempt to? Well, when Akande Ogundimu asks you to show him, you better show him anything he demands of you. 

Taking a deep breath, he took as much of it that he could, letting his jaw relax to the all too familiar sensation of something much too big going into his mouth. Letting his mouth adjust, he began fondling the man's balls with one hand, and rubbing what he couldn’t fit with his other hand, he found a rhythm he could bob his head with as he moaned. 

Feeling a hand slide onto his head, he looked up to make eye contact with the gorgeous Talon member before him. He didn’t let that stop him from letting that man's cock slide down his throat, as drool left the sides of his mouth.

"That’s it, good boy…" that low, husky voice moaned. Lucio damn near came to the sounds Akande made when his throat tightened around that thick member. Feeling those rough hands remove his dreads from the hair tie and massage his scalp, Overwatch's DJ medic thought of the many other places he wished those hands would touch.

"You could cum just from this… that won’t do." He said bluntly as he motioned for Lucio to finish up. He moaned as a laugh pulsed around his erection. Sliding it out, he had one last lick of the slit before attempting to stand. "I’m kidnapping you for the night."

He just let the larger man throw him over his shoulder. He let him make it look like the DJ was being dragged against his will, drooling and stupefied. 

He didn’t have to take back to his home. 

The limousine was not necessary either. The driver didn’t say anything as a hand rested on Lucio's thigh, inching it’s way up. "Your hips will stay still." 

Biting his lip, he spread his legs slightly as the larger man toyed with the erection that was making itself known through the DJ's pants. The hand then snaked underneath the pants, letting his fingers do soft up and down strokes on Lucio's cock.

"Enjoying yourself, Dos Santos?" Hot and heavy, those words sent chills up and down him. He thanked the tinted windows for existing as he let his eyes close and threw his head back. 

"Mmmmmmm~♡ this feels nice Akande…" the way that name rolled off his tongue, it gave him a feeling of pure want, need. The very same feelings that creeped up when his back met a hard concrete wall with the larger man being the sheer force behind it. 

"Mr. Ogundimu, we have arrived." And just like that, his hands were no longer on Lucio, but that was only while he opened the door. When the larger man picked him up, Lucio made sure to pay attention to where they…

wait… WAIT. 

Was that………… his place… next door?!?

He shook his head. He denied his eye sight as they entered. 

Putting him down, the shoes came off both of them, they both made it to the room. Not even looking at the luxurious bed behind them, his back sank into it as Akande's lips crashed against his once more. He let his legs wrap around the older man's waist, as his erection begged for attention. 

He felt his pants and boxers come off with ease, he heard the lubricant bottle open, he felt a finger play with his entrance. Oh god. And then, as his finger swirled teasingly at the rim, his breath was hot on Lucio's neck. 

"Relax." He half demanded as the DJ could only nod in response. Before he knew it, the large finger was inserted. The smaller man began to wonder if he would notice something, stretched. He did literally use it this morning. 

Biting his lip, he moaned. "Notice anything, Akande?" The finger stopped and he could feel a smile grow. 

"So it wasn’t just my imagination…" swirling his finger, Lucio was prepared for a cock, but the swirling of that… the way it just barely missed that sweet spot, his hips bucked forward with need. 

"Fuck me… please Akande…"Feeling Akande leaving a trail of bite marks along his collarbone, a chuckle could be heard from the much larger man.

"I’m afraid you’re going to have to speak up, Dos Santos…" The Doomfist purred as the smaller man felt him insert a second finger. The way this man spoke to him drove him wild. 

 

"Let me ride that cock, please Akande… I want to feel it…" he damn near screamed. A much softer kiss was placed on his lips as he moaned into it.

"If you insist…" slowly, the fingers left, leaving Lucio feeling empty and hungry. Lifting him up with ease, he watched as Akande switched their positions. Once he was sitting on the bed, he placed Lucio on his lap. "Show me what Overwatch's DJ boy can do." 

He ignored what he referred to him as. He made sure his ass was nice and slick, he then took a deep breath, and as he exhaled, he eased his body down on the large cock. It was……… bigger than his biggest toy. He cursed to himself as the slight stretching could be felt, but it felt so good. 

Hands guided his body down on the shaft. "Someone has done this before, Dos Santos." It wasn’t a question and he knew it. His large dick went in with somewhat ease, and that was not normal. "Either that, or this ass was made for me…" he slammed into the smaller man as a sharp cry escaped his throat. 

He pulled out almost all the way, the head refusing to leave from it’s tight embrace as he slammed him down again as Akande moaned. "Oh fuck, please…" Lucio cried as he threw his head back. Slowly, the Doomfist set a pace for them, and with his prostate being abuse, he knew his climax would come quickly. "Cum inside me… Akande…" 

A dark smile spread on the older man's face. A rare treat, and this little DJ was bringing it out with such ease. "That was the plan." As he slammed Lucio on him again and again, the younger man began seeing stars. The pleasure was too overwhelming as he dug his nails into the flesh of the much larger shoulders, Akande cursed himself knowing that would leave visible marks. 

Feeling his climax approaching, he moaned and begged for him not to stop. The high he was feeling, he definitely didn’t want to come down from. Feeling his muscles tighten around that large cock, a warm wet feeling of Akande's own cum could be felt as he shortly after found his own sweet release. 

Lips crashed against one another, but his body trembled. He didn’t get the chance to do much else before passing out. 

The Saturday sun filled the room. Lucio had woken up in comfort of his own bed. Sore and confused, he sat up, worst mistake of his life. 

He looked around for any evidence of what happened and, found none. 

The soreness maybe. But he had also done that all on his own a few times and had to poker face an entire mission. He looked at his phone and his eyes went huge. 

 

60 MISSED CALLS?!?!? FROM VARIOUS OVERWATCH MEMBERS?!?? 

Quickly dialing Hana, the phone didn’t even ring before she answered.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!?? THIS IS LUCIO RIGHT?!?? DOOMFIST IF THAT IS YOU I SWEAR-" the phone was taken from her from the sounds of it. 

A somber voice, much more calm continued. "Lucio," Angela continued, "are you hurt?" 

"……… I feel okay. I am at home. I don’t remember anything past leaving the club…" he lied. He bit his lip as his mind travelled to last night. The sweet smell of that man, on him. 

"You were seen being carried by the Doomfist. Several witnesses claimed you looked drugged." Oh he was alright. But not the type she was referring to. "We are coming to get you. Stay right there Lucio." The dial tone quickly came up.

A text came through shortly after. 

"Next time, when fantasizing about someone, make sure they can’t hear you say their name, Dos Santos." 

His face burned. 

What the hell happened?!?

He looked outside, after many failed attempts at standing, and noticed, his sight didn’t betray him. 

"Well shit." He breathed and smiled.


End file.
